Dinosaur King Together Forever
by Emma Hiiragi
Summary: It has been 3 years since their friend Rex left, while Max, Zoe and Bel lived their lives with their friends Meena and Amy joining their team. Now that they are in their second year of high school weird things starts to happen in both future history and past history. It's now up to the D-Team too rejoin each other and fight this evil force...that is the Spectral Space Pirates?
1. - Prologue -

_**((Authors Note – I'm so sorry if this Prologue feels short and rushed, I'm trying getting into the grove of writing fanfictions and what's not better then writing the fanfic I wanted to write for so long but never really got around to it XD but with no more delay let's get on to the Prologue ))**_

 **Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

 **Prologue**

As they stood there waving goodbye to their friend Rex. Max and Zoe kept their tears in, unlike their friend Bel who let her tears roll down her cheeks as she saw the person, who she has had a crush on for so long were leaving to return too his original time together with his parents. She felt like a part of her was now gone, gone for good or so they all thought, for in the shadows of time and space dimension was there something ominous floating around cursing the D-Team for what they did.

~the year 2126, June 1st~

"What!? You can't be serious, dad!" yelled Rex at his dad, Dr. Ancient with a shocked and horrified look on his face. "I'm so sorry Rex, but I had Jonathan look into your friends' whereabouts in our time. And I'm sorry to say this…but…they are gone…" said Dr. Ancient feeling so sorry for his son and his son's friends, those who have been there for his son for so long, "b-but how…how did they…die…" asked Rex to dad. Jonathan stepped forward and asked "young master Rex, if I may?" being both worried and understanding of his young masters feelings "go ahead, Jonathan" replied Rex giving Jonathan a smile even though he felt a bit crushed over what he was going to hear about his friends, " well Max and Zoe ended up in a car crash and died once they reached the hospital…" "a car crash!?", "yes, and they left their two children in the care of Max's parents on the day they ended up in the car crash. But something seemed off with the way the car crash happened.." said Jonathan while going over the data on Max, Zoe, and Bel. "What do you mean Jonathan? What seemed off?" said Rex while being both curious yet worried.

After a long explanation "so you are saying that they didn't find the driver that hit Max and Zoe!?" said Rex in both surprise and shock. All Jonathan could do is nod "what…what about Bel…?" asked Rex while looking over to Jonathan with him replying "she lived a long life and passed on peacefully, but even at this moment I haven't been able to find either her grave let alone young Max's or young Zoe's graves and their locations. I'm so sorry young master Rex…" Rex shakes his head and said "no Jonathan it's fine, I'm just happy to know that she lived a good life and nothing bad happened to her…" while looking down at his D-Team badge and at blue stone similar to the pink stone he would see Bel have around her neck, with a happy yet sad look in his eyes…

~Present Day, One Month after Rex Left~

The wind would blow by on the hill near the D-Lab, stood Bel gazing up at the sky since that was the last place and last time where she last saw him. It was like she was in a trans, but until a set of voices broke her out of that trans and out of her gaze at the sky "hey Bel come on, we don't wanna be late for school!" yelled Zoe in a happy yet friendly and funny tone. Alongside her were Max with his famous goofy smile, because right now they were the remaining D-Team members left in Japan. Bel would run over to her friends while calling back to the two of them "coming~!" with a smile on her face even though it was just to cover up her sadness, once she rejoined them. They would walk together to school and live their lives normally all the way until the second year of high school together Amy and Meena who joined the high school around halfway through year one of high school since she wanted to study alongside her team-mates. It was this second year was where a lot of weird things were going to happen, such as a dear friend's return, young love blooming, the return of Adventure and Dinosaurs. What does this mean for the remaining D-Team members? Are their lives going to stay normal or get back to the beat of Adventure like they had all those years ago?

~ **Prologue End** ~


	2. -Two Wishes-

**Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Two Wishes**

~ **Bel's POV** ~

The wind feels just as great as ever, I even had to have my hand up to keep my hair in check. Oh yeah! I got introduce myself, Hi there my name is Bel Moon but my friends just calls me Bel, I'm a member of the D-Team and I'm a second year of Hanabisawa High School, vice-president of the Dino Club with my friends Zoe, Amy, Meena, with Max being the president of our Club. Oh yeah, I'm also secretly a writer of the famous story named "Guardians of Luck Love" but my friends don't know that.

"Hey Bel~! Are you coming or are we going to be late for school?" yelled Zoe to me while waving her right hand and arm, since her left hand was busy holding on to Max's right hand, yep they are a thing now since they started to date around the end of our first year, even if they get into some arguments with each other, if…if Rex was here he would be just as happy for them as I'm. But there is no need to be dwelling on the past because right now I got to be thinking of my own life and future, even…even if I miss him so much heck he must be having a blast in his time. I felt a smile form on my lips, I turned to face my friends and set off in a little jog over to them while yelling back to them "sure let's get going~!" sounding happy and excited, my hair would wave and move as I jogged over to Max and Zoe.

~Hanabisawa High, Class 2.A, Math. **Zoe's POV** ~

"Math…my worst enemy…" thought I while groaning quietly and having my left hand held up my head and my right was tapping the end of my pen to my cheek trying to figure out a tough math question, lucky I'm not as bad as Max because he is having the worse luck than me, but the one whose way better at math by now is Bel. Because the one being better at math out of us four back in elementary school, was Rex…I sighed over that thought on him, I know that Bel misses him way more than me and Max even if she doesn't show it to others, I know she is crying under that smile of hers, even Max sees it at times that is.

~ **Max's POV** ~

I groan loudly in my head because math is just not one of my strong sides, I wanted to cheat but if I did, Zoe would lash out on me and Bel would have my head if I did. I sighed man what I wouldn't do to cheat off from Rex…oh right I can't anymore…or I tried once, but it ended up with me getting caught. And getting lashed out at first by my parents and then by my big brother Cole, man this stinks I wish that we all were together again like we used to be. I let my head and eyes look over at Bel who was, of course, busy with her math but at times I would notice her eyes would look sad and distant. Like there is something on her mind and I just don't know what it is? But I do feel like it's something serious…

~ **Normal POV** , Lunch Time~

It was lunchtime and the D-Team minus Bel was eating lunch outside "why isn't Bel coming and eating with us, Max?" asked Meena while taking a bite of her sandwich, "she told me that she had something to work on alone and when I asked her what it was, all she said that it was a secret." Replied Max and Zoe added, "she has been working on that secret for some time don't you guys think so?" Amy and Meena both nodded with Amy saying "yeah". Back in their classroom was Bel writing down in her notebook and it looked like either a letter or some lyrics to a song, but it does look like she was having some trouble with it and she chooses to take a little break…

~ **Bel's POV** ~

I sighed as looked outside the window and up to the sky while quietly saying to myself "what am I going to do, I can't figure out what to write…" then an idea and a memory came to mind. And I returned to writing in my notebook, once school was over for today me and Zoe would get to her families Animal Hospital for our "part-time" job, we mostly help out around there and we do get paid a small amount, because according to Dr. Drake, we are "too young" to be working with and around such a serious area and field of medicine, well if I remember correctly. Because me and Zoe started to "work" there about a year ago. "So I know it's early to ask this but have you thought of something to do after we graduate?" asked Zoe and I replied "well no, I haven't yet Zoe", Zoe gave this weird look and said "seriously?" I nodded "yeah…although there are a couple of plans I have..." Zoe now looked at me like she wanted me to spill it and as much I didn't want to, I did anyway after hearing Zoe say "so what are your plans?" and I answered "well for one, I want to help Mary out with those poachers or move to Italy and help her out in her flower shop or move to France and study under my grandfather at his fashion school or…or become a geisha…" I looked down to the floor when I said that last part.

And Zoe lost it when I said geisha "you can't be serious! Becoming a geisha means saying goodbye to your name and getting a new one are you sure about it?" some tears ran down my cheeks and I replied "what else am I supposed to do…it's not like Rex is coming back home…anymore…" and I wasn't wrong about it, he was with his parents, in their own time. "If you need some time for yourself, you can leave early I'll tell my dad that you didn't feel okay and had to leave early" said Zoe while placing her hands on my shoulders and giving me a smile, a smile that said "I understand your pain" I looked back up at her with both a thankful smile and sad eyes. After gathering and getting stuff, I went to a familiar place…

~ **Zoe's POV** ~

"Bel…" said I as I saw her leave then I heard the door to my dad's office open up and saw "hey Reese", "hey Zoe, let me guess she wanted time for herself..." asked Reese all I did was nod and say "yeah…" then I looked at an old picture the four of us each have, it's of us when were much younger when me, Max and Rex first meet Bel it was her father Dr. Moon who took the picture. We all look so happy even with Rex and Bel blushing in the back. I giggled over that memory of us and went to "work"…

~ **Bel's POV** ~

I walked and walked until I reached the D-Lab well the front of the lab and walked over to "edge" and looked to the sky "what am I doing…" I sighed "why do I always think that he is going to return…I should just grow up and try to forget about him…" my tears would not stop up to this point, so I placed my hands on my face and cried into them and as I cried and cried I got down on my knees and cried out "I-I miss him so much, I wish t-that could get to see you again just for o-one more time Rex~!". I cried until the sun was going down and once I were kinder done with crying I wiped my tears away and looked up to the setting sun making my biggest wish that I hope will maybe come true "I wish to see you again and tell you how I feel for you, Rex…" then I stood up and dust off my knees, picked up my school bag and walked home.

~Year 2129, Dr. Ancient's Office~

Dr. Ancient was in his office along with Jonathan searching up-on his son's friends and their future well what they left behind for the Ancient's to look for, while Jonathan was working on something for Rex maybe it's a time-machine or something else. Rex's dad Dr. Ancient found both something unsettling and something good out. "Jonathan could you come here…" said Dr. Ancient and Jonathan followed his masters' command "what is it, Dr. Ancient?", "well good thing is I found out where Rex's friends are buried but the bad thing is that the evil that got Max and Zoe in that car crash is the…" "Is what, Dr. Ancient?" Dr. Ancient would tell Jonathan about who it was and they would come to an agreement to tell Rex about both the good and bad news…

~Rex's room, **Rex's POV** ~

I was in my room most of the time other times I would help my mom and dad out around in our home, but yeah, either way, I'm in my room most of the time sitting by my desk looking at my D-Team badge and at the blue stone that's the same as…Bel's pink stone…"I wonder how all of them are doing, maybe they've gotten into a great high school and they have maybe started a club for the team. And how are they on their own, what is Max doing for himself same thing for Zoe and…Bel" I sighed and added to that "I wish that I could them again," said I quietly to myself, I sat there for about an hour or so until I heard a knock on my door "yeah?" "It's me, Rex, may I come in…there is something I need to tell you" it was my dad? I wonder what it is he wants to tell me about "sure thing dad, come on in". A couple of seconds after I ended my sentence my door opened up and my dad came into my room "Rex, I have both good news and bad news. Good thing is that I found out where your friends are buried and what place it's at" "that's amazing dad, but what's the bad news?" my dad had his eyes closed for a second or two until he opened them and looked at me with both a firm and sadden eyes while saying "well the thing is…"


	3. -Call of the Heart-

**Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Call of the Heart-**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

~Year 2129, Rex's room, **Rex's POV** ~

"Well the thing is it the Spectral Space Pirates, they are back and going after your friends in the past where they not more than 16 years old…" said my dad to me, I can't believe that the Space Pirates are back I thought that we beat them for good "I have to get back to them, I have to be there in case if the Space Pirates chooses to attack them out of nowhere." Said I to my dad having this serious and determent look in my eyes "but before you do, it would be better if you paid your respect to them in our time" replied my dad with a gentle smile, I nodded understanding that they are gone in my time so I had to show some respect for their passing.

Once Jonathan and I got to the location of Max, Zoe and Bel's graves I got down on my knees putting each of their bouquets in front of their tombstones, for Max yellow roses since he was always the one to smile all the time and always wanting to give other people a second chance…for Zoe a peach colored roses I have always been grateful to have her as a friend, plus it matches her hair color…and for Bel a pale pink roses because she has always seemed happy around me, Max and Zoe, plus she always shown her gentle nature to both humans and dinosaurs especially to Daspletosaurus and to Ace, despite the whole princess Zahrah deal it was because of me and my stupid crush on the princess, she and I felt distant from each other doing our time in ancient Persia.

She didn't even want to be anywhere near me and well now I have a chance to make it up to her… I sat there on my knees in the silence for a good 5 minutes with Jonathan standing behind me; I told him that I needed a moment for myself and well with my friends…he nodded and left me for my own lonesome. "Hey there guys…it's g-good to see you guys," said I to the tombstones, yeah it's awkward but it was what I did too at the least to talk to them…I told them that we will be seeing each other again and this time nothing is going to come between us…after a couple of minutes of complete silence I stood and turned around to rejoin with Jonathan but I turned to take one last look at them and my eyes fell on Bel's tombstone and I said to it, to her "and this time I'll make it up to you…see you in a bit…" and gave them one last smile before leaving.

Once Jonathan and I returned home, I went to my room to pack a few things for my trip back to their time to protect them and to improve and fix my friendship with Bel. Before I stepped into the time machine I felt a hand getting placed on my shoulder, I turn my head and see both of parents looking at me with my mom saying "be careful, okay?" I nodded and said, "I will mom, see you guys". And then I was off, back to the past where and when my friends live. The first house would see was Zoe's house it still looked like the good old same Animal vet, I continued to fly over the city that I called home as I continued a familiar neighborhood came into view, two houses stood out from the other houses in the neighborhood and those houses were Max's house and Bel's house. My time machine said "face recognition acquired, faces recognize" and a transparent screen popped up and showed me, my friends and their information in this timeline like age, occupation, and relationship!? On both Max's and Zoe's it said that they are dating each other, it is surprising but I'm kinder happy for them and I couldn't help myself from smiling. Well, I chose to land in the place where we first meet Chomp, I thought it was the best place I could go with as my –home base-…

~ **Normal POV** ~

Its early morning in Sanjo City, Max, Zoe, and Bel woke up early to do some early homework since it was routine they all agreed on doing for getting into high school maybe into UNI. At a point they all looked out of their windows and saw a shooting star at the same time from each of their homes, despite there has never been an "early morning" shooting star recorded in history ever. What they did not know it wasn't a shooting star; it was their friend Rex who has returned to their time in both hopes and dreams of staying with them this time…

Later on, they meet up in front of the schools' gates so they all could walk to class together and meet up with Amy and Meena, and get going to class. Their day went on as normal until one class; they were going to have an English pop quiz and after an hour and thirty minutes the teacher collected pop quiz papers and said "the reason why I'm testing you it is because of our trip it's going to Oklahoma, one of the many cities in one of the many states in America. So I expect your kids to speak English while we are there, I'll be grating these papers while you kids have your lunch break" and with that everyone went to their lunchbreak Zoe asked Bel to come and eat with them, she did agree but she had a book to give back to the school's library it was an advance book on Dinosaurs and once she had given the book back to the school's library did she bump into Max's older brother Cole. "Hey there beautiful Bel, wanna-" he was cut off by Bel replying "Cole, I don't have time for your flirting tactics. Right now I got to go and eat together with Max, Zoe, and the others…" as she walked past him, all he did was saying "you know, you got to see reality in the face he is not coming back and so there is no need to be still crushing on him..". Bel didn't say a thing all she did was to run to her classroom get her lunch-box and get to Max, Zoe, and they others.

While eating with her closet friends was Bel wearing a fake smile among them and was wearing that for the rest of the day. Once their lunch break was over they all returned to their class and indeed the teacher came back with their English pop quiz papers and was giving them back to everyone in the class "Mr. Taylor, you better practice while we are in America, you got a 35%" to what Max overreacted as the teacher continued to Zoe "Mrs. Drake, you are getting better keep it up, you got a 45%" Zoe was surprised by it but she was trying to keep her reaction inside until the day was over. The teacher gave Amy, her test back "the same as always, keep it up Amy a beautiful 55% as always" Amy replied "thank you mam" and smiled, once the teacher had come to the last four Justin Komatsu, Bel Moon, Meena and a fellow classmate. The fellow classmate got a 95% and the teacher gave Meena, her test "wonderfully done Meena, you got a 97%", "thank you mam" replied Meena with a smile and went to Justin first and gave him, his test and then gave Bel, her test while saying "I hope that the rest of you can learn something from this, and try better next. Just like Mr. Komatsu and Mrs. Moon with an amazing 100%. I'm so proud of you two, I'm hoping you will keep doing the best you can do" they both nodded and said "yes, mam" then the bell rang and then their day was over, all of them would stand by the gate and then wave goodbye to Bel.

~ **Zoe's POV** ~

As everyone and I was saying goodbye to Bel did I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turned my head to face Justin, "what is it, Justin?", "didn't Bel seem off to you guys?" said Justin and Max adding "I wonder what could have happened?" while looking over to his older brother Cole, who was whistling like nothing ever happened. Now that's weird usually Cole would have tried to ask Bel out on a date or something…somethings up with him "Cole, you are unusually quiet today" I asked "w-why asking such a weird question, Zoe?" he replied with a nervous laugh, I knew it something is up! I looked at him but this time my face had a serious look on it and I said "Cole, what did you say to Bel.", "w-what do you mean, I didn't do a thing to her other than tell her to drop her crush on Re-" he claps his hands over his mouth to shut himself up "I knew it, Cole…you are so dead!" yelled I as I ran after him and I could hear Max running after us as he yelled goodbye to the others.

~ **Bel's POV** ~

As I walked home, I think about what Cole said "you know…you got to see reality in the face he is not coming back and so there is no need to be still crushing on him..." It was as if it was repeating itself in my head and I started to run while those words kept repeating the whole way home. I did realize that I did get home and get into my bedroom and on to my bed to cry, but I didn't realize that my mom called me. My mom kept on calling for me until she came to my bedroom door and knocked on it "Bel…sweetie is there something wrong?" she knocked again "sweetie…can I come in…?" and I kept quiet and continued to cry into my pillow, she took it as a yes and open up my door, closed it of course after she goes into my room. She walked over to my bed and sat down while saying "sweetie, please tell what's wrong…" and I replied while still crying "Cole's right mom….", "what is Cole right about sweetie?" asked my mom and I replied while sitting up in my bed and looking at my mom "Cole's right, I should be looking reality in the face. Rex isn't coming back, so what point is there with me still crushing on him while he isn't even here…" "Oh sweetheart, even if he is right. You care so much about Rex and have cared about him for so long" said, my mom, while caressing my cheek.

"B-but…" said I as a tear fell down on my cheek "no buts, sweetie you've tried for so long in these 3 years to be strong and at times you've come home and cried for yourself in here. You never come to me or your dad to talk about what's troubling you…" said my mom and then I hugged her while crying into her arms and chest, my mom would rub my back while humming a lullaby she used to hum to me if I were sad and or needed some comfort…

~ **Normal POV** ~

What will happen down the line for our young heroes?

Will they ever see their friend Rex, who has travel back to their time? Again?

Will Max and Zoe be able to support their friend Bel in her time of loneliness?

Will their school trip to Oklahoma be just a normal school trip?

Find out in the next Chapter of Dinosaur King Together Forever!

Chapter 3 Oklahoma mysteries: A mysterious hooded guy saved me!?

See you there~


	4. Special Chapter 1

**Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **Special Chapter**

 **~Future In Danger; Time Travel Go!~**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

~ **In The Far Future** ~

"Are you sure about this, Taylor?" asked a young girl with blond hair and a ribbon in it, along side her stood a chibi version of a Fukuisaurus named Fukui. The person she asked was a childhood and family friend of hers named Nate Rod Taylor, " don't worry about it, Erika. Just remember not to tell them who we are and who we are related too…" said Nate while tingeing with their time-machine. A couple of minutes later came Nate's twin sister Maya Laura Taylor back after getting some things from their grandparents' house, she thought they could be in the need of those things as they would travel back in time, alongside those things were a cosmos stone, the yellow one to be precise. "Are you guys really sure about this? I mean that cosmos stone is the only thing you two have left of your parents…" said Erika while picking Fukui up from the floor "Yeah, if we give the yellow cosmos stone to our parents in the past, I'm sure it's going to help them defeat the space pirates and their leader Goma, and protect them agents that ginger haired girl and that Queen of hers…" said Nate as he came out from under the time-machine, he would think of the last time he and his sister saw their parents alive, unknown to Nate, his sister would look at him and says "Nate…" quietly, and Nate continued saying "Erika, didn't your dad travel back in time to make it good again with your mom and our parents, didn't he?" Erika looked down to the floor and quietly saying "mommy…daddy…" it was true what Nate said, Erika's father traveled back in time and now in their time were Erika's mother in the hospital with an unknown illness and her father is working hard to support all three of them.

Then Maya spoke up "Nate, that's enough! You know how close Erika is with her parents…", " oh yeah, it's not like our parents are coming back!" yelled Nate at his sister before anything else could escalate, jumped an familiar little yellow Triceratops on to Nate and started to nibble on his nose "C-Chomp stop it!?" while Maya started to chuckle a bit at her brother for about 2 minutes before speaking up again "you see..even Chomp don't want us to fight, because he misses dad just as much as us..." as Maya said that came to her partner a chibi version of a Titanosaurus named Titania walking up next to her. After 15 minutes of calming down and after sitting there in their so called " **base of operation** " although it was an old garage that they found on a walk about a month ago and there they sat in the quietness of the Base until there were a knock on the garage door and a shoulder length brown haired with brown eyes women at the same age as their parents came in, alongside her were a familiar chibi Pachycephalosaurus and it was someone Erika knew rather closely from her parents "auntie Alice and Tashi, what are you guy doing here?" asked Erika while having a weird feeling going around inside of her stomach, "Erika..It's your mom..y-you better come with me to the hospital, your dad is already there by her side and they are waiting for you" said Alice looking at them all but mostly at Erika while trying to keep her tears in. Both Nate and Maya said in unison "no..way.." because they had a feeling about something bad were going to happen, later on when Erika and Alice got to the hospital and to Bel's hospital room knocked Alice on the door, came an answer from a familiar voice "who is it?", "go in, they need you, Erika..." said Alice to Erika as she looked at her. Erika nodded and opened her mom's hospital room door, and she walked in while saying "mommy...daddy" and Fukui walked inside along side her, her mother Bel turned her head on the pillow and gave her a gentle smile "Hey there sweetie..." her voice was a bit raspy and her skin was lighter than it used to be and her father sat next to her mother, he looked a bit tired since he was working hard to support all three of them. Especially for his wife since she is ill and it doesn't look she will be getting any better, anytime soon. Erika walked over to her father and sat next to him, giving her mom a smile trying to be strong "hey mommy...", "how's school going sweetie...", "school is going just fine, mommy" Bel smiled at them. After 30 minutes there was a knock on the door "yes?" answered Rex and a doctor opened up "Mr. Owen, do you have second" Rex looked for a second at Bel and she said "go, we will be fine..", he nodded and went to the doctor to his office to talk about Bel's condition, "so doctor, how is my wife's condition?", "Mr. Owen, your wife's condition is in a critical stage and we don't if she would live through the next couple of days...I'm so sorry, Mr. Owen..." replied the doctor while bowing when he said sorry.

Rex couldn't believe what he had just heard, his wife, the girl that had been in his heart for a long time were just a couple of days away from passing on the afterlife, he will never be able to see her smile with full of energy like she used to but all he could do is bow back to the doctor and reply with "thank you for everything doctor..." and as he was walking back to her room, he could hear someone singing...a lullaby?

* * *

 **((Authors Note: search on YouTube for "Pretty Cure All Stars The Movie Singing with Everyone Miraculous Magic! Track08" the song is called "The Witch's Lullaby" Accapella version. ))**

* * *

 ** _Closing your eyes tightly shows a forest of dreams_**

 ** _Go on and play all you want till the morning gleams_**

 ** _If you're ever lost in the shadows of the thorns_**

 ** _Always know that this hand is here to guide the way_**

 ** _Cup your ears and listen close for the stars to chime_**

 ** _As their bells ring through the night, see them sparkle brightly_**

 ** _Even if a dark-fiend is chasing after you_**

 ** _Do not be afraid of it as I am here for you_**

* * *

He walked closer to the door to listen, listen to the lullaby. As he came closer and slowly opened the door he could somewhat see Bel sitting up and rubbing Erika on the top of her head who was asleep on Bel's lap, while singing the lullaby, and it looked like Erika was sleeping. Rex walks quietly over to them and sits on the bed, and listen to her singing, once she was done with singing she would look over to him with a smile even if that smile looked a bit weak he knew she was trying to be strong too very end "Bel...I-I..", "there no need say it, Rex...I know that I might not live for long but know this I've loved every minute we spend together..j-just take good care of our baby girl...", "Bel...I will...I promise" he said as he pulled her into a hug and she would softly cry into his shoulder.

Later on, after Rex had to carry Erika all the way back to their home, Erika woke up in the middle of the night to two people talking in the living-room, "huh? that sounds like daddy..? but who is he talking too?" as she continued down the stairs and close to the living-room door, as she moved slowly closer to the door she could hear her dads voice more clearly. And as she peeked her eye close to the crack in the door "I don't know what to do anymore Alice..." said Rex, "Rex, you have to do this. Because you still have Erika and you still have me and my family..." said Alice as she hugs him, he nodded in the hug and hugged back while saying "thank you, Alice...". Because right now he had to be strong not just for himself or for his wife, Bel, but for their daughter Erika. After the hug, as Alice was getting up from the couch and Erika chose to hide in the closet near the stairs of their home, just before opening the living-room door Alice turned around a little bit and said "see you later or another time and have a nice sleep..", "you too, Alice.." replied Rex with a smile on his face but she knew that he was hurting. Rex would soon go up the stairs to his and Bel's bed-room to retreat for the night, after a couple of minutes, of silence choice Erika to come out of the stairs closet and looked up at the stairs with a sad look in her eyes "I have to do something or we will lose mommy...".

After that Erika went quietly back to her room, grabbed her phone and went out on her balcony to give Nate and Maya, tell them that they are leaving for the past timeline first thing in the morning, to which they both agreed on. Then after the call, Erika got back into her room to write a letter she would leave for her dad to read because she knew he would try and stop her since at this rate she is the only thing he has left. And the letter went like this...

* * *

 **Dear Daddy**

 **I've gone to travel back in time together with Nate and Maya, to save mommy from that illness that's gonna take her away from us. Please don't come after me, I'm doing this for all three of us and I promise to be careful, daddy.**

 **Please take care of mommy for the both of us...**

 **Your loving daughter**

 **Erika**

* * *

Despite it being short, she didn't want to leave him too much of information, of their " **Plan** " she cared too much for him to do that to him. Following that morning did Erika make breakfast for her dad and left it on his night table along with the letter, then she slowly and silently closes the bedroom door letting him sleep then she grabs her backpack which had a few things, that included a disguise to blend in with people from the past.

After getting to the " **base of operation** " and meeting up with Nate and Maya, they got everything they needed for their trip into the time-machine. Then they got it to start and slowly flew out of their base and up to the sky, they would fly around and above their home town taking a good and last look at it before they left for the past, "so where is the place we are heading to, Erika?" asked Nate as he was the one to be in the driver seat "well I was thinking about our parents school trip to Oklahoma, that was when daddy took action in saving mommy" replied Erika, "sounds okay to me" said Maya as she was typing down on the keyboard panel and then they zoomed through time to the past.

~ **The Past** , **Hanabisawa High School Trip in Oklahoma** , **behind the hotel** ~

Soon after arriving to the past and "parking" their time-machine and getting into their disguises which were three old school uniforms from either their parents or grandparents, Erika's disguise/uniform were her grandmother on her mothers side old school uniform, Maya's disguise/uniform were her grandmothers on her fathers side old school uniform and Nate's disguise/uniform were from both of his grandfathers. As they came around the corner from the back of the hotel did they at that moment notice their parents...well the younger versions of them among many of their classmates, especially Erika since she was looking at a much more happier version of her mother she couldn't help herself from saying "mommy..." while having a happy yet sad smile on her face, both Nate and Maya grabbed on to each of her hands to reassure each other this what they have chosen to do for a brighter future...for each other...for their families...

* * *

 **((Authors Note- yes I know that now it's going to be a little confusing with this Special running a bit along side the Main Story ^w^" but I kinder want a little bit of Drama in my Fanfiction, even if I'm really bad at writing Drama XD. But neither the less go check out Mauselet-AliceAsuka's Fanfiction ^w^ she deserves just as much credit as I do when it comes to our Fanfiction's X3))**

 **(( their disguises/Uniforms**

 **Erika's is the same as Minako Aino from Sailor Moon**

 **Maya's is the same as the female characters from Negima**

 **Nate's is the same as the classical male Japanese school uniform, you know the black one ))**

 **((also here is the age of the 3 kids**

 **Erika - age 10**

 **Maya - age 12**

 **Nate - age 12 ))**


	5. -A mysterious hooded guy saved me?-

_**(( Author Note - I'm so sorry if, there are so many separation lines ~ This chapter is a big one, so bear with me ))**_

* * *

 **Dinosaur King ~Together Forever~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **\- Oklahoma mysteries: A mysterious hooded guy saved me!?-**

 **By Emma Hiiragi**

* * *

~ **Bel's POV** ~

It has been about a week since I told my mom about how lonely I felt without Rex around, every now and then my mom and I would talk together while drinking some really great home-made herbal tea, but right now were I pre-packing my stuff for my class trip to Oklahoma. I sighed and thought "when was the last time Max and Zoe were in Oklahoma…" and started to think back to that day…

~Flashback/daydreaming, D-Lab, 3 years ago, **Bel's POV** ~

"No fair, I want to come too" said I to my three friends Max, Rex and Zoe, who each had a little Dinosaur friend and, I wanted my own "I know you want to come with us, but you know can't since you don't have a Dinosaur like us" replied Max while scratching the back of his neck unknown to me, Max and Zoe had Rex found the Daspletosaurus card and gave it to me "I know it might be a bad idea but, would you be okay with taking care of Daspletosaurus card for us?" I looked at the card then at Rex and then said "i-is it really okay for you to give it to me?" he nodded, I took the card and then I wished them good luck in getting the Dinosaur Card…

~ **Bel's POV** , her daydream/flashback ends~

While still daydreaming for a bit I felt a hand on my shoulder and that brought me back to reality and I looked at Zoe? "Are you okay, Bel?" she asked, I nodded "yeah, I'm fine. Zoe… I was just spacing out a bit" chuckle a bit and continue to pack my stuff and Zoe said, "hey could it be that I can borrow that really great shampoo of yours while we are in the states?" "How about four more of them, so there is one for each of us girls' " I said while giggling and getting up on my feet from the floor. Zoe smiled and said "really Bel~!" she sure sounds happy, I nodded "yeah, I mean you, Amy and Meena have wanting it for some time now, so I thought since we are going on a trip it would be a good time to get you guys some" I said while grabbing my wallet so I could go and buy the shampoo's for me and the girls, I turned my head to Zoe and said "Zoe, you can stay and wait for me. It won't take long for me to go and buy them" she nodded to me and I went out to catch a train and get to the central part of the city to buy those shampoos for us and for our school trip. I got there just in time because the store was almost closing that stupid train, but never mind that, I bought the four of the shampoos, one for me, one for Zoe, one for Amy and one for Meena. While I was looking into my wallet and counting the remaining amount of coins and bills, my eyes caught onto an old book on Dinosaurs and it looked like the one in the room Rex used while he lived with Max and his family, unknown to myself I had walked over to the book while still holding my wallet and were looking at it for some time...

~ **Zoe's POV** , Moon Resident, Bel's Room~

Bel has been gone for some time she should have been back by now, so for me not to get bored to death I choose to look around in her room I mean, I have done it before. As I looked around I've to stumble upon an old picture I haven't seen in years, it was tugged away in a book. It was of Max, Bel, Rex and I we were so cute back then man Bel and Rex were so cute the way the both of them blushed the whole time man it felt like only yesterday this picture was taken and me, Max and Rex were on our way to her and families house..

* * *

~Taylor's House, 10 years ago, **Zoe's POV** ~

"Where are we going Dad?" said Max as all three of us saw his father finish talking on the phone with someone called Dr. Moon? if I heard that correctly, "we are going to visit a colleague of mine Dr. Moon, he told me that on one of his dig-outs with his daughter, found he a fossilized Maiasaura egg and he wanted to show it to me...speaking of do you wanna come with me", "well.." said I before getting cut off by Max being eager to see something Dinosaur related "yeah we wanna come with you, as your assistant~!" both Max and his father laughed and giggled, so me and Rex were just being pulled along, well despite me and Rex wanted to say something about it, we were curious about this Dr. Moon as a person and his daughter like is she the same age as us or older?

Well, we didn't have to walk that far from Max's place to the Moon's place, it only took us about 20 or so minutes to get there. Once we got there Max's dad knocked on the front door and we heard a female voice say "I'll be right there~" and the door open up and we saw an older women with light brown hair and either brown or orange eye's, who gave off this gentle nature like Max's mom do too, so I'll be guessing that is Dr. Moon's wife. "Hello there I'm Spike Taylor, I talked with Dr. Moon about the fossilized Maiasaura egg?", "oh yeah that's right, come in everyone. I'll go and get my husband" said Mrs. Moon as she stepped aside for us to come in, as we got in both me and Rex saw someone on the top of the stairs that look like someone around our age? She was hiding from us. Once she got eye contact with us, she ran away from the stairs and into what I think is either her room or an office. "What is it with you two?" Asked Max, me and Rex "we saw a girl on the top of the stairs, she was looking at us" said I and Rex added "A-and when she got eye contact with us s-she ran off...", "Oh you are talking about Bel" said Mrs. Moon "Bel?" asked I, Mrs. Moon nodded "she is our daughter, she has been quite the shy one for some time. Oh and she is the same age as you guys, so you don't have to worry about a thing" said she while kneeling down to our level "plus she really likes Dinosaurs, that's why her father lets her come with him on his trips to his dig sites..". After we got to the living room and after a couple of minutes came Dr. Moon into the living, he had shoulder length dark brown hair and emerald green like eyes, he had a gentle smile like his wife and this really friendly aura about him "Spike, it's good to see and your little assistants too" he said giving us a friendly smile "as it is for me to see you, Dr. Moon, so how about that fossilized egg you talked about?" asked Mr. Taylor to Dr. Moon, "oh yeah that's right" he stepped into the hall and called out "Bel, sweetheart could you bring the fossilized egg from my office to the living room?" and all we heard were "okay~".

And after a couple of minutes, of waiting came Dr. Moon's daughter Bel into the living room with the fossilized egg in her arms and it looked like she was shaking, either from the weight of the fossilized egg or from being nervous around new people, around us. "Here let me, sweetheart" said Dr. Moon as he took the fossilized egg gently out from her arms and she replied with "thank you, daddy..." once again as she got eye contact with me, Max and Rex she ran off, just before she even got to the stairs called her dad out to her "Bel, don't be shy come and say hello to them. They aren't going to bite you" while her mother added "your father is right sweetie" as she came into the living room with something to drink and some snacks. Bel grabbed the edge of her shirt and made a pouty face as she walked over to the couch where her father was sitting and sat next to him, once the snacks and drinks were on the table sat Bel' mom next to her and once she was next to Bel, Bel hid her face from us " come now, sweetie say hello to them" and then we saw Bel's face, although she was trying to hide from us. She bowed her head and said "h-hello", we, of course, replied back to her with a friendly "hello". She did look at us for some seconds, when she was trying to return to her hide-out but Max spoke up "is it true that you love Dinosaurs?!" she didn't hide, she looked at us with what seemed like eagerness, she nodded and replied "y-yeah, I find them fascinating", "which one is your favorite Dinosaur?" asked Max and then she got up quickly and ran off, a couple of seconds later she came back with a book that said " _ **My Favorite Dinosaur**_ " and she opens it up, it has multiples out-cuts and pictures on and about Daspletosaurus, Fukuisaurus, Titanosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon and Carnotaurus. "T-These are my favorites Dinosaurs, some of the pictures are taken by my dad on some of his dig-outs and the rest are taken by m-me when I was with my dad on his dig-outs..", "Wow~" came from me, Max and Rex in unison, to know that she has taken some of those pictures, they are amazing they look like they were taken by a pro well the ones that looked like that, were taken by her father...

A bit later as Max, Rex, Bel and I played and talked together for a good while until Bel's mom called out to us and wanting to take a picture of us with some of our biggest smiles that we could make.

* * *

~Present day, **Bel's POV** ~

I got a light tap on my shoulders to snap me out of my trance, as I looked to my right I could see an elderly lady who had green hair that looked like it was turning gray "is everything okay, dear? You are or were crying"," I'm okay, thank you for worrying madame..." she started to chuckle gently, almost like she was laughing "w-was it something I said?" I said as I blinked in a bit of confusion, she shook her head "no hardly dear" as she straightens herself from both chuckling and a bit of laughing, I looked at her and now that I get a good look at her, she does remind me of the old la... of Ursula. I felt like that I wanted to cry again but I choose to hold it in for a bit "it's just that you remind me of someone I know or knew", "people do say that about me and my daughter..." she replied, "daughter?" I asked while putting my wallet back in the bag where the shampoos I bought were "yes, my daughter. She is somewhere in America and I do hope that she is okay..." she said while sounding worried and placing one hand on her cheek "oh... my little Muru, I hope you are okay..." America? I remember Max and Zoe seeing someone looking like Ursula, could it be this Muru? "I think that your daughter is fine, madame..?" I asked, "just call me, Irene" I nodded and replied, "my name is Bel".

"So Bel, is everything? You seem to have some fond feelings for that children's book on Dinosaurs..." asked Irene, "well...I kno-knew someone who owns a copy of that book" replied I and Irene looked at me with a smile almost like she could either read my thoughts or emotions? "Take the book, Bel..." She said I was taken back by it "w-wait you're sure about this, Irene?!" She nodded "yes, even if it's looked at is stealing. Think of it as a token of us getting to know and help each other" she said smiling gently, I took the book in my hands and looked at it before looking at Irene making sure that it was okay, she nodded. I hugged it close to my chest, turning to her and bowing "thank you so much, Irene", "it was nothing, Bel. See you around" she replied, tapping my shoulder before heading back to her shop. I still can believe that she really gave me the okay to just take the book...but was really kind of her, I would continue on my way home but some of it felt off like someone following me? I would speed my walking just a bit so that someone would give up on following me.

I would turn my head to see if that someone was still following me and it was like that all the way home, once I weren't that far from my house I began to run the rest of the way, reaching my front door I quickly got inside and sat down in the entrance catching my breath quietly, just what in the world was that person after...? I got upstairs to my room and to Zoe gave her one of the shampoos, so I could give Meena and Amy theirs tomorrow since we leave later that afternoon. Zoe and I said goodbye to each other...

* * *

~The Drake House, **Zoe's POV** ~

As I had returned home, I went to my room getting my stuff packed and ready for tomorrow. Dinner was just as it used to, moms' homemade lasagne. Man am I gonna miss it for a short while when I'm in America with the others. This is going to be awesome~! After dinner, I went back to my room and talked with Max over the phone.

"Excited for tomorrow?" he asked

"Of course I'm, Max"

"Just checking, Oh! and Zoe"

"yeah?"

"I heard from some of the boys in our class, who got it from a friend they know in America. But near the hotel that we are going to stay at, there is a karaoke/singing contest!" said Max sounding excited.

I replied sounding just as excited as he is "that's awesome, Max", now I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come sooner.

"Hey, Zoe..." asked Max

"Yeah, what is it, Max?" replied I, he sounded a bit worried about something in which had gotten both curious and worried. So he told that he was a little bit worried about Bel and if she is going to be okay on the trip... To be honest I'm worried about her too but she does seem to be happy being around us and the rest of the gang, even with her family... It's just that one piece of her we can't replace, the piece of someone special, that spot had been taken a long time ago...

* * *

~Early next morning~

At Hanabizawa High School gates, every last student from class 2.A had shown up with their luggage. Even Max's older brother had shown up but of course without luggage, since he was from class 3.C "are my beautiful ladies excited about the trip?" he said while giving his female friends Zoe, Amy, Bel, and Meena a flirtatious wink. Most of them, that being Zoe, Amy and Bel have gotten tired of his flirtatious ' _tries_ ' on them, although their friend Meena found those tries to be quiet charming? Meena replied "oh~ Cole, of course, are we excited", "how can she keep falling for that?" said Amy and Zoe saying "I don't have any idea, Amy", "I'm just a bit tired of his flirtatious attempts at me..." said Bel as she sighed deeply.

Bel had given Meena and Amy their shampoos and they packed them in their luggage. The teacher called the class over to the busses, so they could load their luggage on and get going to the airport, Max and Cole gave each other a hug, "take care, okay Max?" Max laughed and nodded to his older brother "of course, Cole. Now no flirting while I'm gone" said Max while just glaring at Cole. Cole nervously laughed "p-promise..." and then the boys and the girls were separated in the busses, girls in one and boys in one. Once abort the flight most of the students either talked to each other, took a nap or were doing their own small things, the D-Team were also doing their own things, Zoe, Amy, and Meena were talking to each other while Max and Justin were leaning on each other sleeping? Bel was either looking out of the window of the plain or reading a feeling romance novel. After many hours of the flight, they got to Oklahoma's airport

* * *

~Round 1, **Erika's POV** ~ ~Song **_Idol Activity! _**Sung By **_Erika Owen_** **_Maya L. Taylor_** ~

Man...why did Maya get me to agree on this. ~ **1-hour Ago** ~ "Come on it's gonna be fun being on stage, plus our parents wouldn't find out that it's us.", "I don't know, Maya. I mean my mom is kinder smart, she would know in an instead that I look like my dad once she-" Maya put her hands on my shoulders "don't worry Erika, we just gotta put our hair in some different styles~" I looked over to Nate for some support but even he had no idea what his sister was thinking, after a good four minutes of changing our hairstyles and before we were called on to the stage. We took from behind the curtains and saw our parents in the audience since we were the first ones to go on stage, Maya and Nate's mom and dad talked to each other while my mommy looked at the stage somewhat curiously, knowing mommy she wants to sing, sing her feelings out for papa... " _Now with no more further ado~ give these two young ladies a heartily welcome to the stage. Say welcome to Eli and Malm~!_ " came from the announcer lady, since we are in the past we had to use code names for this.

 ** _Come on! Let's go to the shining future_**

 ** _Look, also bring your dreams_**

* * *

And we began to sing and dance, although I'm pretty sure we are nowhere near as good as our parents. Once they get on stage.

* * *

 ** _With a pocket bringing a courage_**

 ** _I run down the street_**

 ** _As a wind flutters my white shirts_**

 ** _I can fly everywhere_**

* * *

Everyone looks like they are having fun, they are really cheering for us. I quickly look at Maya and she looked at me, as we continued to sing and dance.

* * *

 ** _Sometimes we're crybaby-clouds_**

 ** _But the Sun always laugh to us_**

 ** _Even we're friend but at times we're rivals_**

 ** _We must fight properly!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, as we did, I would sometimes catch a glimpse of mama singing along to the song, which made me happy. Suddenly I felt like I tripped over my own feet but Maya quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we continued to dance and sing.

* * *

 **Idol Activities**

 ** _Go Go Let's go_**

 ** _Towards our goal_**

 ** _As I see you when I continue on running_**

 ** _I can fight_**

* * *

~The Rest Of Round 1~

Round 1 went on as normal, every contestant sang songs from country to modern pop, many people were up there giving it their all. And the very first one of the D-Team to take center stage was Max Taylor singing **Reach for the Stars** after him, was Zoe singing **Princess charming** and after her, was Justin singing **I'll be there for you** and after him was, Bel singing **Dance Another Day**.

* * *

~Max's 1st Round Song Reach For The Stars~

" **Take off, at the speed of sound**

 **Bright lights, colors all around**

 **I'm running wild, living fast, and free**

 **Got no regrets inside of me**

 **Not looking back**

 **Not giving up**

 **Not letting go**

 **I'll keep on running!**

 **I'm gonna reach for the stars** "

* * *

~Zoe's 1st Round Song Prince Charming~

" **You woke up, headaches**

 **Car won't start and you're already late**

 **So you drove fast, too fast**

 **Yeah, that was a cop you passed**

 **Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right**

 **Probably shoulda told ya wish you**

 **Studied last night**

 **So you head out lunchtime**

 **Nevermind your cards declined**

 **When life gets this rough**

 **Don't need to be so tough** "

* * *

~Justin's 1st Round Song I'll be there for you~

" **So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

 **Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**

 **It's like you're always stuck in second gear**

 **When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but**

 **I'll be there for you**

 **(When the rain starts to pour)**

 **I'll be there for you** "

* * *

~Bel's 1st Round Song Dance Another Day~

" **I remember when a smile was just enough**

 **Things were simple then, You were not so tough.**

 **I miss the times when you would say,**

 **C'mon and dance another day.**

 **If you could trust yourself to see;**

 **And if you could give yourself some room to run free**

 **For a moment, remember when.**

 **I know that you would come back again.** "

* * *

~Max's 2nd Round Song Don't stop me now~

" **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**

 **I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!**

 **I'm floating around in ecstasy**

 **So don't stop me now don't stop me**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time** "

* * *

~Zoe's 2nd Round Song Smile~

" **You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

 **I do what I want when I feel like it**

 **All I want to do is lose control, oh, oh**

 **But you don't really give a shit**

 **You go with go with go with it**

 **Because you're fucking crazy rock-n-roll** "

* * *

~Justin's 2nd Round Song White & Nerdy~

" **They see me mowin'**

 **My front lawn**

 **I know they're all thinking**

 **I'm so White N' Nerdy**

 **Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**

 **Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**

 **Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy**

 **Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!**

 **I wanna roll with-**

 **The gangsters** "

* * *

~Bel's 2nd Round Song Don't Wake Me Up~

" **I know that you're out there**

 **I can hear you calling**

 **I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met**

 **When you came along and taught me how to be strong**

 **Now nothing's ever gonna be right if I'm wrong**

 **Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)**

 **And tell me none of it's true**

 **Don't wake me up (don't wake me up)**

 **To live in a world without you**

 **Don't wake me up**

 **Don't wake me up**

 **Unless it's to tell me that this dream is real** "

* * *

Everyone was singing to their hearts out, shining their own light meanwhile not far from the stage, there a "suspicious" person wearing a light blue hoodie, was watching from afar. Smiling at our heroes. The announcer said that they would allow the contestants to have a break before resuming with the Semi and Final rounds and that those continuing to those rounds are...

Max

Zoe

Justin

Bel and two more contestants.

As Max, Zoe, Justin was talking about on where to get something to eat and drink before their break was over. As for Bel, she chose to walk around looking at things then two older guys maybe in their mid-20's came up to her...

* * *

~ **Bel's POV** ~

I saw two older boys come up to while saying of course in English "Hey there cutie-pie", "what is such sweet apple doing here in our hometown?". I told them "I'm on a school trip from Japan and I have no time to talk to you two" as I was walking away well trying one of the boys grabbed my wrist while saying "now, now cutie-pie we just wanted to talk to you-" "and I said I don't have time for you two?!" I yelled while pulling my arm to me and started to run and I could clearly hear the boys running after yelling at me. I just ran as fast as I could even if the shoes I had on weren't the best choice of mine...

~ **?'s POV** ~

I was walking around trying to see if I can find my old friends and keep an eye on them, since the first rule of time-travel is " **Don't Mess With Time & History**", I might have been walking for about five minutes until I heard three voices talking, one sounding like they knew how to talk English. I turned the corner and saw them, the two older guys definitely looked American but the girl she looked...familiar...brown hair...a love for light colors...the light blue ribbon in her hair...Bel!? I heard her say well more yelled "and I said I don't have time for you two?!" as she pulled her hand and arm back to herself and started to run away from those guys but they just ran after her, so I ran after those guys to help her out, to help Bel out!

~ **Bel's POV** ~

I kept running and running, turning corner after corner. Although I didn't see where I was running until I meet face first into the ground from tripping over "that really hurt..." said I as I got on my knees and turned my head looking back to see if those boys were still after me, they were on their way until it felt like the ground was vibrating, I turned my head a bit and saw a stampede of bulls coming this way... The next thing I knew a pair of arms wrapped around me, I opened my eyes, looked to the side of me and saw that the stampede had passed. I looked at my savior, he was wearing a light blue hoodie, I could barely see his face let alone his hairs it was all covered by the hood and he looked at me. I said "Thank you for saving me", he was stuttering before just giving me a smile?

~ **?'s POV** ~

As I saw those two guys who just stood there, almost ready to go and grab her. Faintly hearing them say "What are we going to do", "Y-yeah with that stampede coming her way...". What a stampede!? I ran past them and jumped in to grab her, to get her to the other side once we got to the other side, I took a quick glance back to see if those two guys were still there and they weren't there. What a pair of wusses. They probably thought that we might have gotten some blue bruises and might be unconscious, so they were probably running away so they could not get blamed for it. I heard "thank you for saving me", then I turned back to look at Bel. I'm happy that my hoodie is hiding my face and as well as stuttering like an idiot!? I reply "don't worry about, it's my pleasure, I'll always have your back" after that I helped her back to the stage since the next round would begin...from what I heard. The whole way there neither her or I spoke a single word to each other, probably because we might be strangers to each other despite we know each other pretty well. She thanked me before heading over to "our" friends although it was more "her" friends right now...

~ **Bel's POV** ~

As I've gotten back to my friends, I could help but feel like I know the guy who just saved me? I know this feeling is gonna bug me for some time but right now I want to enjoy this time with Max, Zoe, Justin, Amy, and Meena. Justin had gone to get some drinks for us before we were going on stage again, as he was on the way, he was trying really hard not spill anything but just as he reached us...he tripped and spilled our drink all over Max, which the most of us laughed and I could have sworn I heard Meena say "just wait until Cole hears about this!" as she continued to laugh and Zoe went to get a towel and some clean clothes for Max. It didn't take Zoe long to, come back with those things.

* * *

~Semi-Final, Max's Round Song Here We Go From Digimon~

 **Here We Go!**

 **Hey, what's up, Superstar?**

 **Looks like you're goin' far**

 **Hey look it's Wonderguy**

 **Gonna make ya plenty fine**

 **Now, what's up, Wondergirl?**

 **You're gonna change the world**

 **So everything's not perfect**

 **Don't matter 'cause**

 **You rework it**

 **No-thing's holding you**

 **Never stopping**

 **Never stopping**

 **Never stopping now**

* * *

~Semi-Final, Zoe's Round Song You're gonna go far, kid. from Bettina Sofie~Show me how to lie~

 **You're getting better all the time**

 **And turning all against the one**

 **Is an art that's hard to teach**

 **Another clever word**

 **Sets off an unsuspecting herd**

 **And as you step back into line**

 **A mob jumps to their feet**

 **Now dance, fucker, dance**

 **Man, he never had a chance**

 **And no one even knew**

 **It was really only you**

 **And now you steal away**

 **Take him out today**

 **Nice work you did**

 **You're gonna go far, kid**

* * *

~Semi-Final, Justin's Round Song Classic From MKTO~

 **Hey! Where's the drums?**

 **Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh**

 **Let's go!**

 **Ooh girl you're shining**

 **Like a 5th avenue diamond**

 **And they don't make you like they used to**

 **You're never going out of style**

 **Ooh pretty baby**

 **This world might've gone crazy**

 **The way you save me**

 **Who can blame me**

 **When I just wanna make you smile?**

* * *

~Semi-Final, Bel's Round Song Make It Shine From Victorious~

 **Here I am, once again**

 **Feeling lost but now and then**

 **I breathe it in to let it go**

 **And you don't know**

 **Where you are now**

 **Or what it would come to**

 **If only somebody could hear**

 **When you figure out how**

 **You're lost in the moment**

 **You disappear**

 **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

 **You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

 **Not a fantasy**

 **Just remember me**

 **When it turns out right**

 **'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination**

 **Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination**

 **In my victory**

 **Just remember me**

 **When I make it shine!**

* * *

~ **?'s POV** ~

They all were really giving it they're all especially Max, Zoe, and even Bel was giving it her all. They really did shine like stars on there. Singing and dancing, really making people smile I even felt a smile form on my lips. I sighed while talking quietly to myself "I really wish that I could sing with them...but gotta keep everything in flow with the timeline... **Don't Mess With Time & History**..." a time-traveler like me have to follow that rule. Even if it hurt emotionally after everyone was done they had a few minutes break to figure out who continued on to the final round and well, to say the least, it was Max and Bel since they really gave it their all compared to the rest, Zoe did give it her all too. But I'm proud of them either way, as soon as Max stood on the stage and the music began to play, I started to cheer for him...

* * *

~Final Round, Max's Round Song If I ruled the world From Big Time Rush~

 **Ya know it's your boy I-Y-A-Z and big time rush! (woo! [echo])**

 **If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money**

 **In the air like confetti**

 **If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.**

 **And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground**

 **If I ruled the world**

 **I'd dream out loud**

 **So everybody get up, up**

 **Out of your seats**

 **Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach**

 **Jump up, up, up**

 **On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "**

 **Up, up, out of your seats**

 **Be who you are love is all you need**

 **All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "**

* * *

~ **?'s POV** ~

Unbelievable Max does have a voice, he doesn't want to be like his brother Cole but he can still enjoy singing for the fun of it. The crowd love it and he had to do his "thank you" to the crowd like good old Max would do pretty much goofy like, the announcer lady got the crowd to calm down a bit when she introduced Bel to them for her final song when she got to the center of the stage it felt like we caught each other attention, like we locked eye with one another, despite I was in the back row of the crowd once she began to sing it was like the world stood still and it was only her and I in the world.

* * *

~Final Round, Bel's Round Song Don't Cry From Tokyo Mew Mew~

 **The rain is falling just like I thought it would**

 **You're holding back those tears, just like I taught you to**

 **It's no good to just believe, it's too painful**

 **Just like the image CHANGING CHANGING**

 **Hair, eyes, and mouth**

 **DON'T CRY until you reach the ocean from that day GO GO GO**

 **DON'T TOUCH to the difficulties of yesterday SAY GOOD BYE**

 **DON'T CRY I'll always be watching**

 **You thought that everyone was just**

 **You thought there was no way she would ignore you**

 **She'll become a good woman, definitely**

 **And those feelings also CHANGING CHANGING**

 **She's not a character!**

 **DON'T GO It might be a pit trap? SMILE FOR ME**

 **DON'T GO Don't panic Mmm**

 **DON'T CRY I'll always be watching**

* * *

"Now that our two contestants have sung we give you guys, the audience time to vote on who gave it their all~!" said the announcer lady clapping her hands together even getting the audience to clap for our young Max Taylor and Bel Moon, unbeknown to our heroes had this mysterious savior of Bel, had gone to the Hotel they were staying at and went into the room were they girls well, their stuff was located. He had placed a flower on the bed Bel choose the sleep on, as he was going to leave he noticed Bel's notebook was left open on a page with the title " ** _Remember Me_** " with its lyrics right under it, some of the lyrics were written in Spanish, he could imagine the melody of the song. He noticed another page with another song named " **Aikotoba** " with translate to " **Secret Password** ". And began to hum quietly to himself as he left the notebook open and left the room while smiling..."Take care...".

Sometime later as the votes had been counted, both young Max and young Bel stood on the stage waiting for the results of who won. After a drumroll, it was announced that Bel had won since she had won over the audience with her natural look, clear voice and her feeling in the songs she had sung. And as for two young girls who were on stage first? they left with a male friend of theirs but this might not be the last we see of them.

* * *

~Oklahoma Hotel, the girls' hotel room~

Once it was evening had come and the girls had returned to their hotel room as well as the boys did with theirs. "Man that was an amazing contest." said Zoe while both giggling and walking into the room, with both Meena and Amy nodding in agreement "don't you think so, Bel?" Zoe looked over at her "Bel?" both Meena and Amy, "what's wrong, Bel" asked Amy and she answered with "did anyone come back with a this Rose? while the contest was still going or after it had ended?" they just shake their heads in unison while replying "no, nope, not at all". Then Bel noticed a tiny letter attached to the Rose, it said

 _ **To Bel**_

 _ **Take care of yourself and we will see each other soon**_

 _ **R**_

" _ **R**_? I wonder who that is?" she said as she stepped out on the hotel rooms balcony and looked up to the sky and began to sing...

* * *

 **((Author's Note: Go to Youtube and search for this title "** **[LLS] "Yume no Tobira (Riko Version)" English Cover (Shoko)"**

 **I will keep on searching,**

 **For the door that will lead us to our dreams.**

 **I've always been searching for,**

 **The link that exists between you and I.**

 **Yes!**

 **You have to believe in yourself,**

 **And believe in everyone else.**

 **So now let's go!**

 **Tomorrow is waiting.**

 **Stop hesitating.**

 **Yes!**

 **Our lucky stars are shining bright.**

 **Open your heart up to their light.**

 **If you are lost look up at the night sky.**

 **The stars will be your guide.**

 **Whenever I was tired you were there to cheer me up.**

 **You would encourage me with your smile.**

 **I will make progress little by little.**

 **We're on our way!**

 **I bet you didn't know the key to** **excitement is right here.**

 **We will keep on searching for the door that will lead us to our dreams.**

 **I wonder if we will know why each of us was brought here together.**

 **I will keep on searching for the door that will lead us to our dreams.**

 **Ever since that fateful day you and I have been on a long journey.**

 **Everything so far is just the prologue.**


End file.
